


two sides to a coin

by lilaclavenders



Series: 'cause i love you, just how you are [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack taken seriously?, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbend, Jewish Victor Nikiforov, Mario Kart and Scandal, Rule 63, Though Yuri Plisetsky is still a male, Vika can't fucking cook, Yuri and Yura make Katsudon ofc, cisflip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclavenders/pseuds/lilaclavenders
Summary: "How did you..." The blond begins, waving his chopping knife a couple of centimetres above the pork, "You know, get engaged?"(Yura asks for Yuri's side of things, but even then, that doesn't give them the whole picture.)





	two sides to a coin

**Author's Note:**

> The flashback scene is inspired by some yoi fanart I saw?? If I find it again, I'll link it.
> 
> Yuri Plisetsky will be referred to as Yura, though Viktoria calls him Yurio as well. 
> 
> The Mario Kart and Scandal was just carried on from the drabble I made in my yuri centred drabble series 'the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb' - But honestly, Yuri/Yuuri and Yura would for sure bond over Mario Kart and gossip...
> 
> edit: i accidentally deleted those drabbles cjkskfkdk

"Yura," Yuri calls out. "Do you want to cook with me?"

Yura sneers. "Why?" He tentatively asks, whilst squinting suspiciously. "Is Vika going to be in the kitchen too?"

Yuri laughs, a gentle thing - something she (sometimes) inherited from her mother. (Mari, on the other hand, chuckles like Toshiya.) "Of course not! She's banned again."

 

* * *

 

 

_Yuri's not a morning person, by any means, but she _will_ wake up to the smell of food._

_Or burning food, as she found out from many incidents with Mari at home, with Pi in college, and, surprisingly, with Vika in their kitchen._

_Yuri rises, the smell of something burning making her nose tingle._

_"Vika-"_

_Viktoria rushes into the doorway, her hair dishevelled and her grin wide. "Aren't you so beautiful in the morning? Darling, sweetheart, Yuri, my future wife, the love of my life!"_

_Yuuri sighs. "What did you do this time? You know the landlady's gonna kill you, Vika. Being the heart and pride of the skating world doesn't give you immunity in the real world-"_

_Vika smiles, leaning into Yuri's ear and letting her warm, shaky breath tickle her wife's ear and neck. "The microwave," she pauses "is completely obliterated. Again._

_Yuri's eyes widen as she runs past Vika, screeching, "VIKA!"_

_Yuri knows that Vika, in her typical, dramatical Viktoria Nikiforova fashion, is never one to do a job half-heartedly._

_(The microwave is on flames.)_

 

* * *

 

 

Yura snorts, his blonde hair falling into his face. "And to think she's almost double my age."

"That incident happened this morning," Yuri winces.

Not even surprised, Yura says, "Huh."

"Huh?" Yuri responds back, one eyebrow raised.

"We," He points at himself and the Japanese woman and continues, "Used to have this particular image of her."

Yuri sees where he's going with this; she's had moments like this too, where the ice slowly melts and all that's left is grass that's just as green as anywhere else (but no less.) "Yes," Yuri agrees, tying her long hair in some sort of a braid. (Vika usually braids her hair now.)

"And now? I have no idea why I was so worked up in being in the shadow of Viktoria Nikiforova, having had her choreograph my programme and having trained with her," Yura continues, looking anywhere but at Yuri directly. He scans the many, many, many picture frames in the apartment. "And look at her now! She's just as stupid as any other person, wanting a long-ass double barrelled surname, 500 dogs and 500 kids."

"It's always been easy to imagine she's something completely different from us; I used to make that mistake." Yuri asks, "But what would be the point if she was this... mythical being?"

"I don't know, it- it just wouldn't be a real competition."

"And for that realisation, you've grown to respect her even more," Yuri concludes. "Is that it?"

"No," Yura huffs. " _Whatever_ \- Just tell me what to do- and don't worry, I washed my hands earlier."

"Alright, Yura," Yuri replies, hiding a shit-eating grin, because she's a world-leading expert in the behaviours of the teenager in her kitchen. "The meat's in the fridge."

Yuri turns on the speaker, letting the soft sounds of her, Vika and Yura's shared spotify playlist float around the kitchen.

"How did you..." The blond begins, waving his chopping knife a couple of centimetres above the pork, "You know, _get engaged_?"

"I proposed, before the Grand Prix finals - she's very lucky I managed to win Gold," Yuri reminisces fondly, admiring the way her ring gleams under the kitchen window. "It's almost been 6 months - she still hasn't she told you how it happened?"

"Yeah, she did," Yura gruffly responds. "But she always told it in such a vague and exaggerated way, so I wasn't sure what was true - she said you bought the exact same ring as her, and there were a choir of angels and felt the calling of _Yahweh_ after travelling so far together, or something like that..." He drifts off.

"And?"

"And she said," Yura clears his throat.

"I quote-"

He poses dramatically (after putting the knife down) and mimics Viktoria's voice. " _'It was as if we were the only people on earth! How romantic!'_ " 

Yuri smiles to herself; though she is mildly impressed with Yura's impression of Vika. "That's kinda how it went."

She turns back around, knowing the teen would stare back, unimpressed. "Well, I proposed outside the Sagrada Família, and I didn't realise she had a ring too, at the time. There was a choir of school children near us, singing a hymn of some sort. It was lovely, walking around late at night - we were both tired after walking around the stores and the market."

Yura nods slowly, accepting both answers as the truth. Everyone who had half a brain knew that Yuri has a habit of underselling herself with her "realistic" outlook (which is just shameless pessimism) and Vika has a dangerous flair for dramatics (which is just her being a sappy, drippy shameless romantic) - it only makes sense to balance the pair.

"Wait," Yura blurts. "If you got the same ring as her and you never really left her sight once whilst you were in Barcelona, does that mean she had that ring on her for a while? Maybe even before you ever arrived?"

There's a pause as the song changes, so the kitchen is eerily silent for a moment.

"Oh my god," Yuri gasps. "We really spent all of our time together- I just- I didn't _realise_ -"

The door slams wide open. "Wow! My two favourite Yuris!" Viktoria saunters into the kitchen, surprising the pair.

"VIKA, GET OUT OF THE FUCKING KITCHEN," Yura screeches, using the energy his initial shock. He then converts it into a futile attack with a wooden spoon on the older woman. "Fuck, you piece of shit."

Yuri thinks he resembles a cartoon cat, with his hair standing on end.

"Yuri! You're right, he does call me Vika!" Viktoria coos, pinching Yura's cheek in retaliation.

"Vika, sweetheart. You know I love you," Yuri says, one hand on her hip and the other resting on the countertop. "But please get out of the kitchen."

Viktoria, five-time Grand Prix Gold medalist, Olympian and World Champion, wails, clings onto the lettuce hems of Yuri's apron for _dear life_. "I can't believe my _fiancée_ is so mean to me! Not clickbait!"

"Mhm," Yuri responds, ushering her out with a spatula. "Should've thought 'bout that before putting a spoon in the microwave, then!"

"It was leftover from when I put jam in my tea! An easy mistake! Darling, you are merciless!" She wails, letting her body sag on top of her fiancée's.

"Darling, you are hopeless," Yuri replies, pecking her cheek before pushing her out and closing the kitchen door, listening to the way Viktoria laughs as she walks away.

Yura stands there, with that perplexed face once more. "What the actual fuck."

"She's very easy to guilt," Yuri replies. "Though she does go on a bit of a... splurge in order to make up for her mistakes."

Yura eyes the new microwave, unsure whether he'd seen it whilst flicking through one of Viktoria's expensive magazines. "No fucking kidding."

"But," Yuri says, glancing at the door. "Does this mean she'd been planning on proposing for a while?"

Yuri should've known - if Vika was prepared to leave everything behind based solely on less than 12 hours of happiness with her, then why wouldn't she have an engagement ring along the way?

Yura glances back at the door. "Did she even leave the apartment once? I didn't hear the front door open - and not to mention we were kinda loud."

"She's such a little shit," Yuri concludes.

"Agreed," Yura replies, smiling. "Mario Kart afterwards?"

"After this scandal? Of course," Yuri replies, nudging and winking at Yura.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing a second part to this - probably on Vika's side?


End file.
